candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Color Bomb
Color bomb (also called a Hypercube) is one of the special candies in Candy Crush Jelly Saga that was brought from the original game and the sequel game . It is made of a chocolate ball with rainbow sprinkles on it. It is thought that this special candy is based on Australian treat known as a chocolate freckle. In many ways, a color bomb works the same as in Candy Crush Saga but the way it works in combos is the same as Candy Crush Soda Saga. Formation A color bomb is created when 5 candies (including special candies) of the same color form ether a horizontal or vertical straight line. When formed, 200 points are given to the player. As in the original game, color bombs are not linked to any specific color. Therefore, an identical color bomb will always be created regardless of the color of candies that made it. It is easy to form a color bomb when the board has less than 5 colors. Properties Since a color bomb is not linked to any specific color, it cannot form a matching combination with other candies on the board. However, it will be activated if swapped with any regular or special candy. Therefore, it is not possible to move a Color Bomb without getting it detonated. The effect will depends on the type of candy the color bomb is swapped with. If any color bombs are activated by special candies' effect during cascades, they will link to regular candies on the board which have the most number by the lightning. However, during linking candies, the color of that candy won't spawn until color bombs cleared all color of that candy. Swapping with regular candy When a color bomb is swapped with a regular candy, the color bomb will release energy charge striking all candies (including special) that match the color of the swapped regular candy. The affected regular candies will be destroyed and the special candies will be instantly activated. If the affected regular candies are trapped in liquorice locks, they will get unlocked but not destroyed. However, the locked special candies will get both unlocked and activated. If a color bomb is activated by special candy’s effect, it will strike the candies of the dominant color on the board. Combinations Trivia *Similar like and , the player must use special candies to remove liquorice lock. **However, after release of Ice Cream Archipelago, the player can completely match candies next to it to remove liquorice locks without using special candies. But in some days, it was fixed. *In case if any color bombs are activated by special candies' effect during cascades, the player can feel the board is being collapsed. *If color bomb is activated inside jelly cube or cotton cloud, it maybe will be kept again. Gallery Color Bomb= Colorbomb.gif|Animated Color Bomb Color bomb rolling in jelly cube.gif|Rolling Color Bomb in jelly cube color bomb rolling.gif|Rolling Color Bomb on frosting Booster time!.gif |-| Gallery= Color Bombing.png|Promotion of Color Bomb Color-bomb-promotion.jpg Color-bomb-in-real-life.jpg Colorbomblollipophammer.png|Color Bomb Lollipop Hammer (combination of Color Bomb and Lollipop Hammer) |-| Instruction= Color bomb tip loading screen.png|Tip for creating color bomb (web) Category:Elements Category:Special candies